Those We Remember
by lorethevac
Summary: The Capitol has voted, and their favorite victors from each district are in! Read the stories of these famous victors, and how they won their Games.   I didn't include any tributes we already know about, because...well...we already know about them!
1. Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4

**District 1- Gage Richardson: Victor of the 43rd Hunger Games**

Physically impressive. Mentally capable. Linguistically eloquent. All of these qualities made a great impression on the Capitol. But what really cinched Gage's victory was his skill with a mace, which left many impressions on the bodies of his victims.

**District 2- Castilla Fiorre: Victor of the 67th Hunger Games**

During her interview, Castilla promised Caesar that, simply for theatrical appeal, all of her kills would be made with her most recent victim's weapon. Caesar chuckled and wished her an off-handed, "Good luck with that, my dear!" as her three minutes ended and she stepped off the stage. The Capitol scoffed at her, calling her training score of 7 into question. They knew she would never complete her task.

But Castilla never broke promises, and she didn't plan on starting now. Her first kill was made with a spear she grabbed from the Cornucopia. Her second was with a small knife. Her third was with a walking stick.

By the time she was up to five kills, the citizens of the Capitol were convinced she would win as well. The only reason they continued to watch was to see what she would make her next kill with.

The final two came down to Castilla and the boy from 1. He had a broadsword that he had already slain two tributes with. She had her bare hands.

So you can imagine that all the Capitol's glove and mitten companies were competing fiercely for Castilla to endorse their products when she was airlifted out of the arena.

**District 3- Frank Smith: Victor of the 33rd Hunger Games**

Everyone forgot about Frank Smith. Maybe it was his name: unoriginal. Maybe it was his training score of 3: mediocre. Even his interview, where he said his strategy was to, "Just take a long walk," was uninspiring. No sponsors, no bets for him to win, and no hope for either his mentor or his family.

When the gong sounded and the bloodbath began, Frank walked straight through the carnage and gore, picked up a sack of apples, and continued walking without even so much as a pause.

The first day in the arena, Frank ate one apple as he explored the abandoned cityscape that made up the arena. He walked through the streets, never pausing to go into any of the buildings, as he could clearly see that they were all booby-trapped by the Gamemakers. Meanwhile, his fellow tributes had discovered that the only food in the arena was at the Cornucopia, in the protection of the Careers.

Each ensuing day, Frank would eat one apple. He continued walking, never running into any tributes, or cameras for that matter. The camera crews were too busy focusing on the hungry tributes that were beginning to team up in an effort to get food from the Cornucopia.

On the fifth day, the remaining hungry tributes threw themselves at the Career camp in a relentless attack in a futile attempt to get food. In the end, one Career was left moaning on the ground, slowly bleeding out from his massive leg wound.

On the sixth day, Frank ate his last apple as he reached the Cornucopia, and the pale body of the last tribute. He stopped at the sound of a cannon; he had been counting them, and he knew that the twenty-third cannon meant he had won.

He chuckled to himself as the trumpets blared. No one would forget his victory.

**District 4- Nelson Tate: Victor of the 52nd Hunger Games**

The minute that the Capitol's citizens saw that the arena was a desert-like wilderness, they stopped betting on District 4 to win. "No water, no way!" was the slogan chanted at anyone who thought District 4 still stood a chance. For a while it seemed like the naysayers were right, as the girl from District 4 became the first tribute to die outside of the bloodbath, by a desert scorpion's sting, no less.

But Nelson Tate didn't need water to win. Nelson Tate killed his sleeping Career teammates after they foolishly put him on guard duty in the night. Nelson Tate got a sturdy spear sent to him by his mentor, using up all of his sponsor money. Nelson Tate trudged through the sand and speared seven tributes over a span of three days, winning the Games thriftily.

Needless to say, "No water, no way!" never caught on after the Games ended.


	2. Districts 5 and 6

**District 5- Saori Liu: Victor of the 7****th**** Hunger Games**

By all accounts, Saori was a very normal girl before she was reaped. Her family and friends had all known her as a sweet, kindhearted girl who would never harm a fly.

But when she was reaped, everything changed. As she mounted the stage to stand next to her escort, her eyes grew and a sadistic smile crossed her face.

A smile that caused her mentor, escort, and fellow tribute to avoid her whenever possible.

A smile that threw even the Careers off their game during training.

A smile that had to have something to do with her training score of 10, since she did no training whatsoever, according to those who had watched her.

A smile that cut her tribute interview short by two minutes, as the interviewer was afraid for his safety.

When the bloodbath of the Games was over, and the Careers were organizing their supplies, one of them noticed a girl still standing on her platform, never having moved an inch. It was Saori. And she was still smiling.

The boy from 4 grabbed a sword and rushed over to cut her down. Due to a malfunction with the cameras (which were new and untested) there was a short blackout.

To this day, no one knows what happened during this blip in the programming. One second the boy from 4 was swinging his sword at Saori's neck, and the next he was on the ground, bleeding from the neck.

Saori stood in the exact same spot she had been before. The only difference: she now held the sword.

After a short second, she sprung off the platform. Within five minutes, the rest of the Careers were dead. By the end of the day, so was the rest of the competition.

Saori was lifted out of the arena having set two records that remain unbeaten to this day: "Shortest Hunger Games" and "Most Tributes Killed".

1 day, 14 kills. And all with that smile on her face.

**District 6- Jay Carver: Victor of the 11****th**** Hunger Games**

Jay Carver was one of those tributes who didn't get any attention. Not good enough to gain sponsorship, not bad enough to gain sympathy. Jay rode the fence of mediocrity, and was assumed dead by his family and friends the minute his training score of "4" appeared. The only thing that gained any recognition when it came to Jay was his strange answer when asked what his strategy would be.

"Billiards."

The Capitol soon realized Jay was nothing close to mediocre after seeing the bloodbath, where Jay took out the District 1 tributes in hand-to-hand combat.

The next morning, Jay and his ally from 9 arrived at the Career camp and fought head-on with the tributes from 2 and 4.

While his partner fell, Jay slew both tributes from 2 before hastily retreating to the forest. The tributes from 4 raced after him in hot pursuit, but lost track of him in the forest.

That night, Jay killed the girl from 3. Her partner had already died in the bloodbath.

When the anthem began, and the faces of the dead tributes were shown, the tributes from 4 commented on the coincidental pattern of the tributes dying in order just before Jay arrived at their camp once again and slew them both without taking a single injury.

The next morning, it was the tributes from 5. Then the girl from 7 the following day, since Jay's partner was already gone from the bloodbath.

By now the Capitol had taken interest in Jay's sick game of billiards, and cheered him on whenever he sunk another ball into the pocket. The remaining tributes stopped fighting and instead resorted to hiding, counting the cannons to figure out when it was their time to die.

Three weeks later, Jay sunk his spear into the chest of the boy from 12, and was airlifted out of the arena as a victor.

To this day, billiards competitions are all the rage in the Capitol during Hunger Games season.


	3. Districts 7 and 8

**District 7- Sissy McCloud: Victor of the 26th Hunger Games**

Sissy's mentor gave her the angle of "sexy" during the interview process. Quickly becoming popular due to her seduction and charm, racking up the most sponsorship out of all the other tributes before the Games even began. Already the most popular tribute in the Games, Sissy continued to put her sex appeal to good use.

On the second day of the Games, Sissy killed the boy from 5 in a swordfight. The battle was gruesome; Sissy's jacket was coated in her opponent's blood by the end of the skirmish. She removed her jacket, disgusted by the smell. Then she took off her shirt. Then her shoes. Then her undershirt. Then everything else. Sponsorship poured in for what the Capitol was now calling "The All-Natural Girl".

From that moment on, Sissy dominated the battlefield, catching all of her opponents off-guard, especially the men. The final battle between Sissy and the boy from 4 was the easiest for her out of the seven tributes she had faced. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Even when Sissy's sword sliced into his throat.

**District 8- Karl Grekstrov: Victor of the 1st Hunger Games**

The first victor ever, Karl won his Games by putting good use to the fact that hovercrafts were not used to remove dead bodies and the dead were not shown in the sky. Such technology had not been put to use yet, and would appear only one year later in the 2nd Hunger Games, in response to Karl's tactics.

The Games started off extremely slow; no tributes wanted to kill each other. All twenty-four stuck close together, rationing out their food and water. On the third day, the Capitol sent out an army of muttations to slaughter the unwary tributes resting at their base camp. Thirteen were killed, and their dead bodies remained at the Cornucopia. Karl was one of many who fled the camp, taking a backpack of food and a small knife with him.

Chased by a single muttation to the edge of a lake, Karl mustered up the courage and strength to kill the beast. He could have gone back to the camp after that. If he had, he would have been met by a duo of tributes from 1 and 2 who, spurred on by the muttation attack, had decided to kill everyone that was left and end the Games. Many tributes returned to the camp and died at their hands.

Karl, on the other hand, stayed by the lake. And when the two tributes came looking for him, he played dead by lying in the sticky yet dry pool of blood from the muttation that he had killed two days prior. The two tributes saw his backpack next to his still body, walked over to retrieve it, and were felled by two knife strikes to the heart.

Karl, the first victor ever, was also the first victor to commit suicide. Attendants found him in the kitchen of his home the day after returning from the Capitol. He had, like he had done to the last two tributes of the Games, stabbed himself in the heart.


	4. District 9

**District 9- Brynn Thomas: Victor of the 19th Hunger Games**

Before the 19th Hunger Games, all arenas had been located in temperate grassy plains. So when the tributes of the 19th Games rose up on their pads and found themselves standing in a wintery forest, viewers in the Capitol were ecstatic. The carnage of the bloodbath stood out vividly against the freshly fallen snow.

Brynn escaped from the initial fighting with a knife wound from her own district partner, who would be tracked down and killed by the Career pack later that evening. Many tributes forgot to erase their boot tracks through the snow, and would wake up in the trees that they had climbed or the caves they had taken shelter in to find the Careers had simply followed their tracks.

Other tributes had the good sense to erase their tracks, making them harder to find. But the freezing temperatures and harsh weather conditions didn't need footprints to find the tributes. The Career pack was cut in half after getting lost in a blizzard. The remaining members of the pack were separated and, unable to find the Cornucopia where they had made camp, decided to trek out alone.

Soon the girl from 2 came across a set of tracks in the ground. Boot prints. She followed them eagerly, noting the blood mixed in with each step. An injured tribute.

In her eagerness, she didn't notice the trigger that set off a trap, catching her leg in a rope and lifting her off the ground upside-down. Before she had time to react, Brynn jumped out of the tree above her and slit her throat, collecting blood from the fatal wound in a canteen.

As the girl from 2 was lifted away by the hovercraft, Brynn set up her trap again, and then started walking backwards through the forest, making a set of false tracks to lure tributes in. Then, once she felt she had moved far enough, she walked back to the trap, carefully stepping in each print and dripping the girl from 2's blood along the way.

Brynn would eliminate the rest of the Career pack with this tactic, and would eventually defeat the boy from 5 in combat to win the first "Winter Games".


End file.
